1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated method for indicating, with the aid of a turn signal indicator, that a vehicle is in the process of leaving a parking space.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, parking assistance systems are frequently used to assist the driver of a vehicle in pulling into or out of a parking space. In general, these systems are equipped with distance sensors, with whose aid the distance to objects in the vehicle environment is determined in order to warn the driver of potential collisions. Information about the distance to an object is output to the driver. Optical and/or acoustic displays, for instance, are used for this purpose. For example, it is common to output sequences of warning sounds, the repeat rate of the warning sounds increasing as the distance to an object decreases. In the event of an immediate collision risk, i.e., when dropping below a specific distance, a continuous sound is output. In addition, the distance to objects is frequently displayed optically. This is done with the aid of LEDs, for instance, the number of the lit LEDs increasing with decreasing distance to an object. In addition, the color of the LEDs may also change when dropping below a predefined distance. As an alternative, there are also systems in which a two-dimensional display of the vehicle is shown on a suitable display device in a plan view, and objects in the vehicle environment are indicated. A screen of an onboard computer, for instance, or also a screen of a navigation system of the vehicle is used as display device.
In addition to parking assistance systems, which inform the driver only about the distance to objects in the vehicle environment, there are also parking assistance systems that provide information regarding the steering, or which automatically maneuver the vehicle into and out of a parking space. In this case, the steering of the vehicle is under the control of the particular parking assistance system. The driver generally needs to take care only of the forward and backward movements of the vehicle. Apart from systems in which the parking assistance system assumes the steering, systems are also available which provide the driver with information about the required steering positions for pulling the vehicle into or out of a parking space. To be able to offer the driver corresponding assistance, the parking space is measured prior to pulling into it, and a suitable parking trajectory into the parking space is calculated. When pulling out of the parking space, either the previously stored data of the parking space are utilized, or else a new measurement of the parking space is undertaken while the vehicle is standing and a trajectory for moving out of the parking space is calculated subsequently. The trajectories for pulling out of or into a parking space are determined in such a way that the vehicle is able to be maneuvered into and out of the parking space with the least number of maneuvering movements.
In order not to pose any danger to moving traffic and at the same time to indicate the intention of pulling out of a parking space, at the beginning of the parking maneuver a turn signal indicator should indicate the intention of leaving the parking space in the pull-out direction. However, because of the automatic release of the turn signal indicator when the steering wheel is returned to the neutral position, the turn signal indicator is frequently deactivated automatically in the course of maneuvering, and the display to the moving traffic stops. If the driver fails to notice that the turn signal indicator has been deactivated, this could lead to an accident, especially because the driver of the vehicle will assume that other traffic participants are aware of his intention and the driver slips into the moving traffic without further signaling. The danger of an accident as a result of this is particularly high in very confusing situations, such as at night, when it is raining, or during cornering.
Furthermore, there is also the risk, especially when an automatic parking assistance system is used which assumes control when pulling out of a parking space, that the driver forgets to activate the turn signal indicator.